Free Gateway
"Even as we cleanse America of Soviet forces, they continue to play with their psychic technology, desperately hoping that their little toys will destroy us. We have discovered a Psychic Beacon in St. Louis. Take special agent Tanya in and destroy the beacon." ~ Mission briefing ---- Overview In the weeks following the liberation of Washington, D.C., the U.S. Army and its allies renewed its campaign to drive the Soviet Union out of the continental United States, and proceeded to attack or defend several key strategic positions across the country. This renewed offensive saw the loss of several major outposts by the Soviet Army, threatening their claim to the besieged nation. Despite these losses however, the Soviet Union continued to wreak havoc wherever possible in those parts of the U.S. they still controlled. In another attempt to establish psychic control over the American people, Yuri and his Psychic Corps were tasked with deploying yet another series of Psychic Beacons in key cities across Soviet-occupied America. During this time, the U.S. Army was conducting operations to retake the state of Missouri, whose strategic position was vital to the war effort at home. Unfortunately, their efforts were impeded when Yuri deployed a Psychic Beacon in St. Louis, brainwashing all U.S. forces and civilians in the city. Realizing the desperate nature of the situation, the U.S. Army deployed Special Agent Tanya Adams and a team of paratroopers to disable the Psychic Beacon and retake the city. Assault on the Beacon Upon being airdropped into the city, Tanya and her team proceeded towards the bombed-out Busch Stadium, where the Psychic Beacon was located. Along the way, Tanya and her escorts had no choice but to defend themselves against mind-controlled soldiers and armed civilians scattered throughout the city, killing many of their fellow citizens in the process. Avoiding the Soviet based situated in the center of the city, Tanya infiltrated the stadium and disabled the Tesla Coils defending the Psychic Beacon. After clearing out the nearby defenses, Tanya destroyed the Beacon itself, freeing the city from Yuri's mind control. Amphibious Assault With the Psychic Beacon destroyed, the Americans proceeded to launch an amphibious assault on St. Louis, deploying tanks and soldiers near the Gateway Arch. They also brought with them a battalion of the new Prism Tank, a mobile version of the highly lethal Prism Towers. Upon arriving in the city, the Americans regained control of an Army base that was nearly destroyed by the Soviets, and proceeded to build up their assault forces. Meanwhile, chaos erupted across the city. The civilians began to flee towards the riverbed in the hopes of escaping the Soviets. Many of them were brutally gunned down before they could escape, however. In addition to this, a team of Desolators executed dozens of defenseless civilians who had been imprisoned in the city center as a means of intimidating the American forces. Wary of this threat, American infantry groups were ordered to keep their distance from these troopers. Many civilians eventually did escape to the relatively unguarded Gateway Arch, where they awaited rescue by the Commander in charge of the operation. Te Soviets immediately attempted numerous counterattacks in an effort to drive the Americans out of the city. Unfortunately, they suffered tremendous losses at the hands of the newly-deployed Prism Tanks and ultimately failed to break the Americans' foothold in St. Louis. Once the Americans mounted up their forces, they launched a massive assault on the main Soviet base in the area. Despite a stiff resistance from the Soviets, the Americans made short work of their forces with their Prism Tanks and soon the entire base was destroyed. The Americans reestablished control of the city, denying the Soviets a vital strong point in their operations across the Great Plains. Aftermath The loss of St. Louis was a seriously blow to the Soviet war effort. With their defensive lines collapsing, the Soviets retreated across all fronts in the continental United States, and the American government swiftly restored their authority over the newly-freed states. Eventually, the Soviets only remained in control of the state of California, but even at that, the West Coast was falling to the Allies. With their homeland largely liberated, the Americans re-focused their efforts on assisting their Allies overseas and tightening their control over secondary Soviet territories in the Western Hemisphere.